Unexpected Life
by RainFalling0
Summary: Serenity and Endymion meet again after years of separation. It started with dropped off a secret letter for her cousin Amina, but turned into something so much more. This is set in European court life and has romance, drama, and lemons! You have been warned. You will see some of the characters from the anime. I do not own any of the characters of SM.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

How did she get into this situation?

Serenity was in a dark room of her childhood friend, Endymion, with a letter gripped tightly in her hand. She had not seen Endymion for years, and here she was. Standing in the middle of the room, hoping not to wake him up. Her heart seemed to beat too loudly as she looked around the room, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake up said person currently sleeping in the bed. As she moved closer to the bedside table to deposit the letter, she thought back to the morning.

 _Flashback_

 _Serenity sat in her room, reading a new book that her father had given her. Her father was a well-to-do merchant who liked to lavish his family with gifts and expensive materials. He had given her the book as a gift from his latest shipment from America. While she was reading, a servant girl knocked at her door._

" _Come in," Serenity called. The servant walked in with a letter on a tray._

" _It's for you, Miss. From your cousin, Lady Amina," the servant girl said._

" _Thank you, Rosette. Do send my love to your mother and father," Serenity said with a bright smile on her face. She considered Rosette a friend and tried to mingle with the staff as much as she could. They had so many stories and had taught her a lot of different things, most of them considered un-ladylike for someone of her station. But Serenity didn't care. She wanted adventure and freedom, but had to settle for stories._

" _Of course, Miss." Rosette curtsied slightly and walked out of the room._

" _I wonder what Amina has to say? Probably an invitation to another party," wondered Serenity. She chuckled to herself. She loved her cousin very much, but sometimes Amina could be too social for her tastes. She opened the letter._

 _Dear Serenity:_

 _I am in love. With the most handsome, kindest, and wonderful man I know. But it is not to be. I overheard father telling mother that I would be married to another lord from another country. I am heartbroken and crushed, but have resigned myself to this fate. Father told Mother that he needed the union to go through and even though I love someone else, I also love my family. Attached to this letter, I put in my last letter to my loved one. Please pass this on to his best friend, Endymion. I had heard that Endymion was visiting your family soon to discuss business details with your father and I want my love to get my letter before I am to be wed. Please, Serenity. This will be my last letter to him ever._

 _With all my love,_

 _Amina_

" _Oh Amina," sighed Serenity. "I will do what you ask because I love you so. But I haven't seen Endymion in years. I wonder how I can deliver the letter without creating suspicion," she thought. She reflected back of her memories of Endymion. Like her father, he was a merchant as well, but had done very well according to recent rumors. He had brought so much wealth that there were other rumors that the king would give him a position at court soon. Many people were jealous of his gains, but that didn't stop them from throwing themselves or their daughters in his way. He was never seen without a woman in his arm. But years before, he had been a frequent visitor to her home. Their fathers had been close and so as children they played together often. He called her Serena and she called him Endy. Their parents joked about them getting married, but when Endy's mother died suddenly from childbirth, he stopped visiting. She had missed him, but since it had been so long, she moved on. She would probably not have recognized him as he was. But Amina was right, he was supposed to come visit her father soon. Her father had said that he wanted to go into business with Endymion since he was so successful and he was getting older and wanted to retire soon._

 _Just as she was thinking about this, she heard the clatter of hooves below. She looked out her window and saw a carriage pull up and a man walked out. He had a hat so she couldn't see his face, but he looked young and walked with a confident gait. Stuffing the letter under her cushion, Serenity flew down the hallway and down the stairs. Her father was already greeting the stranger when she walked in the front foyer._

" _Endymion! It has been so long!" her father laughed boisterously. "How have you been?"_

" _Good, sir. I'm keeping myself busy and traveling with my ships as much as I can to make sure business goes smoothly." His voice was deep and smooth._

" _Well, young man, that must be why business is booming for you. I've heard great things, my boy, great things," her father said as he clapped Endymion on the back. "Oh, Serenity! Come, greet Endymion! It's been years since you've last seen each other."_

 _Serenity walked as calmly as she could towards the tall, young man. As she looked up, she saw a handsome face that did not seem like her Endy from so long ago._

 _Endymion looked as his old childhood friend and smiled with boyish charm. "Miss Luna, it has been too long." He reached for her hand and kissed it gently. He kept his eyes on her face and they both stared, trying to recognize old facial features. She had really blossomed over the years. He had always known she would be beautiful, even as a child. But there was a presence around her, a gentle aura that seemed to make the hall shine brightly around her silver hair and bright, blue doe eyes._

" _Quite so, Endymion. But I am glad you have come to see us," Serenity said lightly._

" _Come, come children. It's dinner time and you must be famished Endymion. We'll eat and then discuss business in the library," her father interjected. He noticed the long stares and pauses between his daughter and this grown-up young man and grew a little nervous._

" _Of course, sir. Lead the way," Endymion chuckled slightly. He let go of Serenity's gaze and turned to follow her father. Her father held out his arm for Serenity, and she put her arm through, sneaking a glance backwards every now and then. They continued the conversation amicably, but every now and then, she noticed he would look at her and there was a slight gleam in his eye. She shivered and turned away._

 _Dinner went quickly and her father and Endymion went to the library as promised. Serenity walked back to her room and tried to plan how she would give him the letter. She paced around her room and decided to wait until it was dark. She would sneak in once he was asleep and then drop off the letter. But in order to avoid suspicion from her servants, she dressed in her nightgown and huddled in her bed as if she was going to bed herself. Once the moon was high in the sky, she jumped out of bed and snuck to the guest bedroom where she had seen servants put Endymion's things._

And that's how she had ended up in her current situation. Serenity tried to breathe as softly as possible as she reached the bedside table. Endymion was snoring lightly and turned away from her. She dropped the letter on Endymion's beside drawer. Her cousin had made sure to label Endymion on the envelope. Sighing once the task was done, Serenity turned to go back through the door, but curiosity stopped her. She had never been alone with a man before, especially at night. She also was curious about Endymion and wanted to get a closer look. She peered over him and tried to get a better look at him. It seemed that he liked sleeping naked and once she realized that, her face turned red. Slowly, his eyes started to blink open and Serenity covered her mouth so as not to scream. He had startled her and she started to fall backwards. A hand flew out, grabbed her, and dragged her on top of him. Flustered, Serenity tried to scramble off the bed, but his grip was too strong.

"Serenity? Is this a dream?" he murmured. His eyes were still bleary with sleep.

"Yes, Endymion," she replied. Serenity thought quickly about how to get away from the situation. "It's all a dream."

"Oh good," he smiled at her with half-opened eyes. "Then I can keep doing this." He dragged her closer to him. He put his chin on the top of her head and sniffed her hair. "You smell lovely. You look so beautiful in the moonlight." She stiffened in his embrace, unsure of what to say. "I've missed you, Serena. So much," he whispered.

After a period of silence, she whispered back "I missed you too." He snuggled her closer. All of a sudden, he grabbed her chin and pulled her up to him. "This is such a nice dream." Then he started to kiss her.

Serenity had never been kissed before, but she had never imagined it would be like this. His lips were moving under hers and she had no idea what she was doing. But it felt wonderful. Almost as if it were magic. Endymion rolled on top of her. He pushed the blanket on the floor and looked down at her.

"Serena, you're beautiful. When I saw you today, I knew you were too good for me. But since this is a dream, I'm going to have my way with you." He started to kiss her neck and she could only moan in pleasure. His hands were pushing her nightgown up and he pulled if off of her. In her distracted state, she didn't even notice her gown thrown off until it was too late. She tried to cover herself and yell out for him to stop, but he was kissing her again and pulled her arms over her head. With the other hand, he slowly trailed down her stomach and into her womanhood. Her yells turned into moans of pleasure as he put two fingers inside of her and went back and forth. Keeping her arms above her head, he started kissing her breasts one at a time, making sure her nipples were hard and swollen.

Serenity couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She couldn't stop the pleasure from overcoming her brain telling her to stop him. Frankly, she didn't want to. It was too wonderful. Then, lights started flashing and her mouth turned into an 'o' as she experienced her first orgasm. He grinned down at her. He kept the motion going and her inner muscles squeezed around his fingers as she came down from her high. After awhile, he pulled down her underwear and placed himself at her entrance. His manhood was rigid and didn't seem like it would fit. Serenity started to panic again but again he kissed her.

"Don't worry Serenity. I'll only make you feel pleasure." He slowly eased into her and because she was so wet from before, he seemed to slide in. After a slight pinch, Serenity felt the pleasure come again in waves and he thrusted slowly in and out, in and out. Once she started to moan again, Endymion let go of her hands and stabilized himself by putting his arms beside her head. She in turn grabbed his back and wrapped her legs around his hips. He started to go faster and faster, and her world was swirling around her as he gave her an almost euphoric sensation.

"Serenity, I'm coming," he groaned and she felt a warm, liquid sensation inside as he came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, out of breath. Serenity started to calm down herself and then fully realized what had just happened. She wriggled herself free from his sleeping body and grabbed her gown, threw it on, and ran out the door.

The Next Morning

Endymion woke up and groaned. His muscles felt sore and his mattress felt damp. He had had such a great dream, so great it seemed real. He felt an erection coming on. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He looked around and saw the blankets on the floor. Confused, he bent down to pick it up and saw a pair of lady's underwear on the floor. Flashbacks of his dream came back to him as he frantically turned his head to stare at the bed. He saw blood on the sheet and a letter on his bedside table. Panicking, he ripped open the envelope and read the contents.

 _Dear Endymion:_

 _This is Amina Luna. I've asked Serenity to give you a letter to Kunzite for me. I'm getting married soon and as much as I love him, I cannot marry him. Please deliver my last letter to Kunzite and please let him know how sorry I am and how much I will always love him._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amina_

He read the letter twice more and fell back on the bed. He groaned, realizing that the dream last night was not actually a dream. Serenity had really come into the room and he had forced her to have sex with him because he had thought it was a dream and it had been her first time.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Scandals

Recap: Serenity had tried to secretly deliver a letter to Endymion while he slept in her home, but ended up having sex with him. Endymion woke up and realized that the sex had not been a dream.

Serenity sat at her window seat with a book in her hand, but she was not really focused on the words. She could only recall that night with Endymion which had been months ago. It had been so passionate and life-changing for her, but he had not said anything in the morning. In fact, he left quickly the morning after. He talked with her father over a quick breakfast, shook his hand, and sped off without so much as a glance. Serenity was hurt, but life went on. There were still books to read, duties to fulfill. So what if Endymion had taken her virginity. That didn't meant the world would end.

As she sat, deep in her thoughts, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out.

Her father stepped inside, with a smile on his face.

"Serenity, I have some news. Your cousin, Amina is getting married next week and your uncle invited us to the engagement party in two nights. Would you like to come?"

"Of course, Father! Will Mother be able to join us?" Serenity asked.

"Unfortunately, your mother is feeling a little under the weather still. So instead, could I escort you to the ball, my princess?" he asked with a chuckle and bow.

Serenity giggled softly at her father's antics. She got up from her seat and curtsied. "I would be most delighted, my good sir," she replied, trying to keep herself from laughing. Smiling, her father nodded and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. He had noticed Serenity's being a little listless for a while and had hoped this bit of news would cheer her up.

At Amina's Engagement Party

"Congratulations!" cheered the crowd as the beautiful bride and groom-to-be stood in front of them. The party had been going for awhile and was hosted at Amina's home. Her father was Count Luna and being a noble meant he had to show off his wealth, or at least that's what he thought. He had invited friends, family, and even far-off nobles just to celebrate his daughter's engagement to the very wealthy Count Seiya of France. Seiya, for his part, was relatively young but seeing his future bride made him pleased despite the fact that he was marrying into a poorer family than his own. But, he rationalized that they could unite their houses and their children would be beautiful and rich. His wife-to-be also seemed to be timid, at least based on the brief interactions he had with her. That satisfied him as he did not want someone constantly nagging him and restrict his freedoms.

Amina for her part looked around with a smile on a face, but it did not reach her eyes. Serenity walked up to her cousin and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She had noticed Amina's demeanor to be less sparkly than it usually was and felt a little pity towards her favorite cousin.

"Amina, congratulations!" she said.

Amina kissed her back and smiled at her. "Thank you, cousin. I'm glad you could make it."

"Amina, is this the beautiful cousin that I've heard only rumors about?" Seiya walked over to Amina and put his hand around her waist.

"And you must be Count Seiya." Serenity curtsied. "Congratulations to you as well. I'm sure Amina will make you very happy."

"I have no doubts about that," Seiya responded. "It's not a surprise you're related. You're as beautiful as my future wife. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were sisters, not cousins."

"Sir, you jest. Amina is a thousand times more beautiful than I," laughed Serenity. "Amina, I'll see you later. There is a long line of people behind me who also want to say hello to you and your husband-to-be."

Amina nodded. "Serenity, I'll see you in the gardens? In an hour?" she inquired.

"I'll be there," Serenity promised. She stepped away as another person went up to congratulate the beautiful couple. Serenity walked towards the dance floor to find her father, when she felt someone tug at her arm. She looked back and saw that it was Andrew, Amina's brother.

"Andrew!" Serenity hugged her cousin. "I thought you were still away traveling the world with your bride?"

"And miss this? I can't miss Mina's wedding. What sort of brother would I be then?" he chuckled.

"That's true. Tell me all about your travels! How was France and Germany? How is your wife?"

"Slow down," Andrew said. "We have time to talk about all those things. But before we do, would you like to dance? Rika is taking a break right now and I noticed that you haven't had a proper dance yet."

"Of course, cousin." Serenity took his hand and went with him to the dance floor. She whirled and twirled with him, laughing all the while as he told her stories of his honeymoon. Then she ended up dancing with the other men on the dance floor, switching partners as the music sped up and more couples came out to dance. Serenity was dancing with somebody else when she looked up and noticed that an hour had passed. Excusing herself, she walked out to the rose garden to meet up with Amina. She walked through the roses until she found Amina, sitting on a bench looking up at the sky.

"Mina," she called her cousin softly by her nickname as she sat beside her.

"Serenity, thank you for coming," Amina whispered. She put her head on Serenity's shoulders. "It's been a long night."

"Are you alright?" asked Serenity.

"No. But what can I do? Did you deliver the letter to Endymion?" Amina asked her.

"I did. Who was that letter for?" Serenity tried not to think about the night she delivered the letter.

"He's a merchant. His name is Kunzite. We met in the town market last year." Amina started to sob quietly. "I wanted to talk to my father about marrying him but then Father said there were already arrangements in place for me to marry Seiya. Seiya is rich and young and Father said that we're running into some financial trouble so he needs this union to go through."

"I'm so sorry, Mina." Serenity comforted her as much as she could in that rose garden. She hugged Mina tightly and patted her hair. After some time, Mina's sobs stopped and she was able to calm down.

"Thank you Serena." Mina sniffed a little but she felt better after being able to confide in her cousin. She felt so much guilt towards Kunzite and the letter, but she knew she had to follow what her father wanted. For the good of the family.

"Seiya looks kind, Mina. You should give him a chance." Serenity handed Mina a handkerchief to wipe her face.

"He has been kind to me so far," agreed Mina. "You're right. I miss Kunzite but this is the choice I made. Now, I've got to go back or people will start to wonder where I went." Mina stood up and Serenity looked up at her.

"I think I'll stay here a little longer. Your roses are so beautiful right now." Mina nodded at Serenity and walked back to the house. Serenity tilted her head back and sighed deeply. "Poor Mina," she thought again. As she sat in that rose garden with the moon shining down on her, she never noticed a presence that watched her from a distance. The person came closer and closer until he stood over her. Only then did Serenity open her eyes. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Endymion."

Mina was walking through the hallways back into her house when she heard someone call after her. She turned and faced the voice. To her shock, she realized it was Kunzite.

"Kunzite! What are you doing here?" she whispered urgently. She looked around her and dragged them into a secluded area.

"Mina, I love you. Don't marry this man. Marry me!" Kunzite looked at the woman he loved with silver eyes. She had never looked so beautiful, but also so sad. He had watched her throughout the party and had wanted to embrace her. When he saw her leave the party, he waited for her to come back so that he could talk to her. He needed to tell her how he felt before she was lost to him forever.

"I can't. Didn't you get my letter?"

"I did. But I don't care. I love you and I know that you love me. We should be together." Kunzite grabbed her hands in his and put his forehead on hers.

"Please, Kunzite. You're making this hard," Mina begged. But even as she said the words to make him stop, her heart soared.

"Mina, marry me. I want to make you happy. I want to have a family with you that we can love together."

"But I can't. I told you, my father made this arrangement for me. I can't abandon my family. He needs this marriage to work."

"I know I'm poor now, but I promise that if you marry me, I will be successful and make enough money so that you and your father will be comfortable. I'll work twice as hard to make that happen," he promised. "I just can't let you go."

Mina could feel her resolve breaking as he said those words. "But…"

"Mina," he interrupted. "We love each other. Eventually your father will understand. He married for love. You told me this. It will be hard at first, but he will come around to accepting us."

"But my family. I can't embarrass him like this," she protested weakly. "My fiancée is here. We are celebrating our engagement tonight."

"Then let's run away. Let's elope and get married instead. I would do anything for you Mina." He dipped his head and kissed her deeply. Mina moaned quietly and put her arms around his neck. When he lifted his head to break the kiss, Mina put her hands on his face.

"Okay. Let's get married."

Kunzite whooped loudly and spun her around the room. Mina laughed loudly with him and for the first time in months, she felt like herself again.

"Endymion."

Serenity continued to stare at him. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was so shocked to see him, that her body was frozen.

"Serenity. Can I sit?" Endymion gestured to the seat next to her. Her body finally caught up with her mind and Serenity glared at him.

"No." She got up to leave. Endymion grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Serenity, I'm sorry for what happened last time," he started to apologize. Serenity reacted by slapping him across the face.

"I don't want to talk about that. It should never have happened and I'm going to walk away now," she growled. She was reminded of the fact that he had never contacted her for months after the incident. "You didn't even bother to talk to me about it, so now I'm returning the favor."

"Serenity, I really am sorry," Endymion tried again. Serenity pulled her arm free and kept walking away from him. He didn't follow her and watched as she went back into the house.

The Next Morning

Serenity was eating breakfast with her parents when her uncle came loudly into the house.

"Brother! I need to speak with you. Urgently," he yelled.

Serenity's father nodded and led him to the library. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Mina has run away! She left a letter saying that she was eloping with some man she loves! What am I going to do? Seiya is here to marry my daughter and she's not here!" Count Luna was frantic as he paced around the library.

"Have you told Seiya what happened?"

"Of course not! But Mina left a letter for him too apparently and he said that he is leaving today!"

"What do you need from me, brother?" Serenity's father asked.

"I need a solution! I need to save our family name from ruin! Can you imagine what other people will say when they hear Mina ran off with a nobody instead of marrying the Count?"

"Okay, brother. Calm down. We'll stay here and think of a solution together." Feeling slightly better, Count Luna sat down on the chair.

A Few Hours Later

"I wonder what they're still talking about?" Serenity wondered aloud to her mother. They were in her room while Serenity was reading and her mother embroidered.

"I'm sure your father will tell us when he's ready," her mother replied. She looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Your father always tries to do his best by us."

Just as she said that, Serenity's father and uncle walked into the room.

"Serenity, there's been some news," said her father. "Your cousin Amina has eloped with some man and now Count Seiya is getting ready to leave. Your uncle and I discussed a way to avoid a scandal to the family and we decided that your uncle will adopt you officially so that you can marry Seiya and have the 'countess' title. Hopefully that will be enough to appease Count Seiya. This way our family name won't be too badly smudged and you will also have a wealthy husband to take care of you."

"What?!" Serenity shouted. She couldn't believe this. She was happy and unattached this morning and now she was engaged? To her cousin's fiancée? Serenity's mother got up from her seat and walked over to her husband and brother-in-law.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" she asked. She was concerned for her daughter's happiness and knew Serenity was not responding in a positive way.

"It is," Count Luna said. "I'm sorry Serena, but please marry Count Seiya. We can't have the Luna name being involved in a scandal. Your father and I will go talk to the king to talk about the adoption and make sure that he approved of the marriage first, but this is also good for you! Think about it, a wealthy husband with a title. Your father and I agreed that this is a win-win for all of us."

"What about Mina," Serenity argued. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I never want to talk about Mina again," her uncle said darkly. He had been so hurt and felt betrayed when he had read her letter. How could she embarrass him like this? Hadn't he told her a thousand times how important this union was?

"Serena, my daughter. This is the only way." Her father went up and hugged his daughter. "I know you wanted to marry for love like your mother and I, but we need to think about the family now."

Serenity could only cry silently as her fate was sealed.


End file.
